goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander and Starscream call Cream the Rabbit a crybaby during The Lion King/Beaten up by the Hyperforce!
Cast *Starscream *Cobra Commander *Cream the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sophie the Otter *Ushio Nakayama *Zipper Cat *Bumblebee *Optimus Prime *Sonic *Pac-Man *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *May *Lucas *Ness *Chiro *Jinmay *Antauri *Sparx *Gibson *Nova *Otto Transcript Part 1: *(April 5th, 2019, 5:30pm, It was a peaceful evening. At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, the people are watching The Lion King. However, Cobra Commander weren't behaving at all) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of The Lion King, Mufasa's death) *(Cream the Rabbie started whimpering and her eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Cobra Commander and Starscream happy) *Cobra Commmander: Ha! (X20) Cream, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *[Cobra Commander and Starscream began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark.] *Cobra Commander: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Cobra Commander and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Starscream: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Starscream and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Cobra Commander and Starscream started singing Another One Bites the Dust repeatedly as they began throwing highly explosive omega bombs everywhere and started opening fire with their miniguns, causing severe damage and destruction as Pounded Into Dust peformed by Cannibal Corpse plays in the background.] *["KABOOM!!! BANG!!] *[Cream the Rabbit begins to bawl and screams even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives as Pounded into Dust peformed by Cannibal Corpse continues playing in the background now extremely loudly.] *Pac-Man: Oh no! It's Cream the Rabbit crying! Let's run for our lives! *Sonic: Ok, let's go! *Sophie the Otter: What?! Now our chances to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly are dead due to Cream the Rabbit! *Zipper Cat: I agree with you Sophie the Otter. *Ushio Nakayama: We better get out of here before any of us gets severely hurt! *[Sophie the Otter, Zipper Cat and Ushio Nakayama ran for their lives.] *{Sonic and Pac-Man ran outside the movie theater} *Sonic: Wow! That was one huge and deadly disaster! *Pac-Man: I know, right? *Optimus Prime: Starscream! (10X) Get over here right now! *[When Optimus Prime and Starscream got home] *Bumblebee: Starscream! How bloody dare you call Cream the Rabbit a crybaby during The Lion King?! Now we're gonna have to pay $32,800,000 to repair this movie theater! *Mario: You probably killed over 2 million people because of what you did! *Luigi: And even more worse, you just killed whole entire families! *Princess Peach: And thanks to you, we will have to pay over 1,800,000 hospital bills because of what you did! *Princess Daisy: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Cream the Rabbit! *Yoshi: That's it! *Optimus Prime: You are grounded until Frozen 2 comes out in theaters in November 2019. And for this, the Alpha Team will come over and beat you up severely! *Ash Ketchum: Cobra Commander! (10X) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! *{When Chucky and Ash Ketchum got home} *Ness: Cobra Commander! We can't believe that you called Cream the Rabbit a crybaby and caused a huge destructive and terroristic rampage during the Lion King! *Lucas: Now we're gonna have to pay $32,800,000 to repair this movie theater! *Samus Aran: *Brock: You probably killed over 2 million people because of what you did to Cream! *Max: And even more worse, you killed whole entire families! *Serena: Thanks to you, we will be paying over 1,800,000 hospital bills because of what you did! *Cilan: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Cream's massive wave of tears! *May: Why would you make Cream cry like that?! Do you know she is a sweet rabbit? Why?! (x10) You should have done for what you did to Cream, you stupid bad guy! Now she needs to go to sleep early because of you! That's it! *Misty: You are grounded until the live action Mulan comes out in theaters on March 2020. *Ash Ketchum: And for this, the Hyperforce will beat you up severely! *Dawn: I agree with Ash! Hyperforce, beat *Chiro: This is what you will get for calling Cream a crybaby and causing a massive terrorist rampage during The Lion King. Now we're going to use our powers on you! Prepare for some bleeding! *(J-Girl then hides the Hyperforce beating Cobra and Starscream up) *J-Girl: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 2: The Aftermath *Sophie the Otter: Zipper Cat and Ushio Nakayama, I'm very sorry about what happened after Cream the Rabbit flooded the Regal Cinemas with her tears. *Zipper Cat: No Sophie the Otter. It wasn't your fault. We should've gone to the Regal Cinemas to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly right before Cream the Rabbit bawled extremely mega harder. *Sophie the Otter: I agree. That would've been better. How about we can go to the AMC Theaters to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Ushio Nakayama: Oh Sophie the Otter, you just made me and Zipper Cat think about it now. Let's go to the AMC Theaters to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly! *Sophie the Otter: You're welcome. *Pac-Man: Hey guys! *Ushio Nakayama: Oh! Hi, Sonic and Pac-Man. *Sonic: We survived the disaster. *Zipper Cat: Us too. Part 3: *[Cream the Rabbit cries softly] *Tails: Hi Cream, what's wrong with Cobra Commander and Starscream at the movies. *Cream: Cobra and Starscream called me a crybaby and caused a huge terrorist rampage during the Lion King. He made me flood the whole movie theater with my tears. *Tails: It's okay, sweetheart. Everything will be fine. *[Tails conforts Cream and gives her a hug] *Tails: Say, how about we watch Maple Town. *[He made Cream the Rabbit happy] *Cream: Oh my god! I love Maple Town, the Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater and Sylvanian Families. Thanks you so much! *Tails: You're welcome, Cream. *(Tails hugs Cream) *(Cream kisses Tails) *(Tails' ears started to wiggle) *Cream: Wow! You are so cute that you're wiggling your ears, Tails! *Tails: Thanks! (Tails' ears stopped wiggling) *(Tails kisses Cream back) *Cream: Aw! Thank you! *Tails: No problem, let's watch Maple Town together. *Cream: Ok! Part 4: *Pac-Man: Well, Sonic. *Sonic: What is it, Pac-Man? *Pac-Man: Let's go punish Starscream and Cobra Commander right now! *Sonic: Roger that! Let's go! [[Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1]] [[Category:Series based on Pac-Man]] [[Category:Jetix show]] [[Category:2019 videos]] [[Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog]] [[Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded]] [[Category:Starscream gets Grounded]] [[Category:Series based on Pokemon]] [[Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros.]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Igor the Mii]] [[Category:Protected Pages]] [[Trivia]]